It Feels Right
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place after 'Dead and Gone: Part 2'. Eli walks Clare home. On the way, he gets her to spill what's bothering her and Clare realizes something. Things with Eli always felt so...right. Would it be foolish to give their relationship a second chance?


**Okay, who else was shaking by the end of the summer finale of Degrassi tonight? 'Cause I certainly was! I'm so glad Adam survived!**

**Anyways, that little Eclare moment at the end of the episode…yeah, I kinda had a fangirl moment ^-^ And it spawned this little fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Eli offered. Clare gave him a small smile.

"Yeah," she said, "Thanks." Saying one last goodbye to Adam and promising to come visit him tomorrow, Eli and Clare left the hospital.

They walked in silence for a while. It was a comfortable silence for once, instead of one filled with awkward tension.

"How have you been?" Clare asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Good," Eli said nodding, "You?" Then he winced.

"Stupid question," he said, smacking himself in the head. Clare had broken up with her boyfriend and found out that said boyfriend's father was marrying her mother, all in the same night.

"It's okay," Clare said, "My problems seems trivial after what happened to Adam tonight…" Eli noticed a familiar bench come into view.

"Well it's not healthy to keep all those emotions in," Eli said, "Trust me," he gestured to the bench he and Clare had sat on many times before.

"Talk to me," he said, "I'll be your substitute girlfriend for the night since Alli isn't here." Eli crossed his legs and fluttered his eyes in a very girl-like way that made Clare laugh. She sat down next to him. He was right, she had to talk to someone. She felt like she was going to explode with all these feelings inside of her at the moment.

"So what happened?" Eli asked in a high-pitched voice. Clare giggled.

"I can't take you seriously when you're doing that," she said. Eli grinned.

"Okay, serious now," he said, looking at her with those dark green eyes, "Tell me what's wrong." Clare sighed.

"Everything has just been…wrong lately," Clare said, "Jake's dad and my mom have only been dating for like, 3 weeks, and they already want to get married. When I told my mom Jake and I were dating, she wanted me to break up with him," Clare was starting to get riled up, "No one asked me how I felt about this marriage or anything! And Jake was so okay with it! I mean, we're going to be siblings! How can he be okay with that? And then at prom he breaks up with me and now I'm going to have to live under the same _roof_ as him!"

"Clare, breath," Eli said, placing his hands on Clare's tense shoulders. Clare took a deep breath.

"How can you hold all that inside and not explode?" Eli chuckled.

"I'm used to it I guess," Clare said, shrugging her shoulders, "I've always been the quite, obedient daughter."

"Well you can't hold it all in like that," Eli said, his tone soft, "You know I'm always here for you if you nee anyone to talk to, right?" For some reason, Clare felt tears prick in her eyes. She hadn't had a lot of people to talk to lately. Her mom was to absorbed in Glen, Alli had her own drama going on with Dave and being caught gambling and she couldn't talk to Jake about it. To know that there was at least _someone _in the world who cared about what she had to say…

"Don't cry," Eli said softly, "Come here." He wrapped his arms around her and Clare let herself melt into his embrace. His arms were so familiar and warm and she let all the tears she had been holding in for days finally flow.

They were silent, except for the sound of Clare's soft sobs. She calmed down after a few minutes.

"Do you want to go now?" Eli asked. Clare shook her head.

"Not now," she said. She didn't feel like going home and facing her mom. She wanted nothing more than to stay I Eli's comforting embrace forever. She had no idea how much she missed being in his arms.

"I miss this," she whispered softly.

"What?" Eli asked. Clare shrugged.

"Us," she murmured. Clare and Eli always had an unspoken understanding that she never seemed to have with Jake. Clare and Eli…they understood each other.

"Maybe," she whispered, more to herself than to Eli.

"Maybe what?" Eli asked. Clare forced herself too look up into his dark green eyes, to speak the words that she had been thinking of for months, but always pushed to the back of her mind.

"Maybe we should give us a second chance," she finally said. She saw hope flicker in his eyes.

"Clare…you do know what you're saying, right?" Eli said. Clare nodded.

"I know that you're the only person that I ever felt like I could just be _me _with," Clare said, "The only person that really understood and listened to me."

"So are you ready to try this again?" Eli asked. Clare took a deep breath.

_It's now or never, _she thought.

"Yes," she said. She leaned up slightly and Eli met her halfway as their lips met. The kiss was similar to their first. Soft and gentle and hesitant, but with an indescribable passion behind it.

And finally for Clare, for the first time in a long time, everything felt right.

**There's **_**It Feels Right**_**. Anyone notice that little "_now or never_" bit I slipped in there ;)**

**Who else saw the promo for the Halloween episode? Clare talking to Bianca? Eli and Drew hanging out (okay, I guess that's not too weird). JAKE AND ALLI KISSING? The sad thing is, I had a feeling they'd get together. The way the looked at each other as Jake got out of his dad's truck before going into Clare's place for dinner...I totally knew something was gonna happen between them. Weird thing is, Jake is a no-drama kind of guy...and Alli is pretty much a walking package of drama! **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this! Please Review!**

******Please follow me on twitter! I'll be posting upcoming stories, delays, etc. My name on twitter is **_**MoonlghtSpirit**_**. I'm aware of the misspelling, it was on purpose since **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was already taken, I just took out the "i". But it is under the name MoonlightSpirit (with an "i" this time) Follow me please! Link on my profile page!**


End file.
